Interconnect systems for modularly fabricated baffles and other bullet stops are known in the art. Typically, such systems include a plurality of bulletproof plates which are placed adjacent one another to form a seam, which is covered by a backing strip, and the assembly is bolted together. As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,936, for example, the bulletproof plates are joined together by such means as a plurality of bolts extending through the backing strip and through a backing mechanism positioned on an opposite side of the plates. When the bolts are tightened, the backing strip and backing pull towards one another and hold the plates together.
The various embodiments of the present invention represent an improvement upon the interconnect systems of the prior art.